Unbound DISCONTINUED
by Vorpal Quick Blade
Summary: In a bout of accidental magic, Jamie Potter transports herself to the elemental nations, just after the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke finds her and gains her complete devotion and loyalty. Discontinued, but with possible major rewrite in the future. Fem!Harry/Sasuke
1. Of New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. This disclaimer is for this fic as a whole. (so I don't have to write this over and over)

Warnings for this fic: Swearing, violence, death, abuse, attempted rape, gender bending a known character, and much later in the fic referencing consensual sex.

AN: This fics gonna have a very sporadic update schedule. Since this was just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. So it might have large gaps between updates. You've been warned. Also the titles a reference to Jamie's morals compared to most of non Shinobi morals.

Lady Jade Scribbler- I literally just forgot July had 31 days instead of 30. I was extremely tired when I wrote this though. Sorry, my bad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke was mindlessly walking through the forest a week after the massacre of his clan. He'd been walking for half an hour when a loud 'CRACK' jolted him out of the dark path his thoughts had once again taken him. Sasuke hesitated a moment before a image of his mother's body invaded his mind. If some innocent person was hurt and ended up dying because he didn't do anything, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Not after his mother died and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Having come to a decision, Sasuke made his way towards the sound. When he got there he was glad he had. For on unconscious on the ground a few feet in front of him a girl his age lay awkwardly. The concerning part though, was that the girl had numerous wounds, and Sasuke was pretty sure she was bleeding to death.

Running over to the girl, Sasuke carefully rolled her over. He knew from the first aid classes they'd had at the academy, that you were supposed to put pressure on a bad wound, but she had _so_ ** _many_** that Sasuke was unsure what to do. So he simply put pressure on what seemed to be the **worst** wound. Panicking for a brief moment that she might die even though he'd come to help, he calmed slightly when a though hit him.

'Shinobi! A Shinobi would now what to do!' Then his face fell as something else occurred to him, 'But I can't leave her. What if she dies because I stop putting pressure on this wound? On the other hand she'll defiantly die if I don't get help!' Sasuke racked his brain for a solution before he found one, 'ANBU patrol this area! If I flair my chakra they'll come to investigate!'

Quickly putting actions to thoughts, Sasuke flared his chakra as much as he knew how. He knew that the village wouldn't let anything happen to him now that he was the so called 'last Uchiha', that title disgusted him, just like the people who called him that in reverence. So if the ANBU recognised his signature, they'd come because his safety was a priority. If they didn't recognize his chakra, they'd come to make sure it wasn't an enemy. Sasuke didn't care why they came, he just knew they would and was pleased with that.

Mere moments later an ANBU dropped in front of him, which ment they'd arrived shortly before that and had already assessed the situation, so Sasuke didn't waste any time and said, "I found her less than five minutes ago, no one was around that I could see, so I don't know who attacked her, but she needs help."

The ANBU nodded, and made a few hand signs, at which point a green glow encompassed their hands. 'A medic nin then.' Sasuke though, making sure he wasn't in the ANBU's way.

After finishing her scan, the ANBU quickly came to the conclusion that it'd be easier to bring Sasuke with, than waste time and explain why he needed to let go, time the poor girl didn't have if she was too survive. So the ANBU just barked out, "Hold onto her tightly, I'm going to Shunshin us to the hospital."

Sasuke just nodded and tightened his grip, and the ANBU quickly grabbed the girls and Shunshined. Arriving at the hospital, the ANBU immediately shouted, "Medics! I need some medics over here!"

Reacting to her shout, a few medics arrived and Sasuke quickly got out of their way. Three of them immediately started trying to save the girl, while two more moved her to a stretcher, mindful of both the girls injuries and not disturbing the other three medics. Sasuke watched them rush the poor girl away, his heart heavy with worry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just received a report from one of his ANBU that a strange girl had appeared out of no where less than a mile from Konoha. He was also informed of her critical condition, and of the fact her injuries seemed to be inflicted by another person. The idea of a 4-6 year old in such condition simultaneously made him sick to his stomach, depressed, and want to furiously rip whoever would hurt a child like that too pieces. His heart felt for the poor girl, so he got up to head to the hospital to check on her, besides he needed to assess if she was a threat -which he seriously doubted- and if not ask how she got so close to Konoha without anyone noticing, if she was a threat and ment them harm T&I could get her to answer that question, as squeamish as he was about the idea of handing a child to T&I.

After arriving at the hospital Hiruzen spotted the medic nin in charge of the hospital. The head medic turned when the Hokage approached, at which point the Hokage asked about the girls condition. Responding to the question of her condition the medic said, "She's still in critical condition Hokage-Sama. Though she seems to have an energy other than chakra in her, and it's healing her at an incredible rate, though not fast enough that she would have survived without medical attention. She'll probably be fully healed in just a few hours. Though it's impossible to tell when she'll wake right at this moment, seeing as she isn't even stabilized yet."

Hiruzen nodded, but before she could say anything the medic started speaking again, "There's something else you need to know, it seems the injuries weren't the only time someone attacked her. Our scans show that the girl had lived a life of abuse, she seems to have been malnourished for years, along with being put to work like a slave if the clauses on her hands and the state of the rest of her body is any indication.

Hiruzen couldn't stop the look of pure fury from coming to his face, and he had to work extremely hard to keep his KI in cheek. Looking around to distract himself he noticed Uchiha Sasuke standing in the hall watching the door to the room the girl was being treated in. Glancing at the head medic nin he asked, "What's the Uchiha boy doing here?"

The medic glanced at the boy before sighing, then replied with, "Uchiha-San was the one who found the poor girl, she might not be alive if it wasn't for him, considering he put pressure on her worst wound and flared his chakra to draw a Shinobi to them. He has refused to leave since she was brought in by the ANBU who responded to the chakra flare."

Hiruzen hummed then walked over to the boy, once Sasuke noticed him, he stood and looked at the Hokage anxiously. Hiruzen gave him a gentle and reassuring smile before saying, "The Head Medic Nin told me you were the one to find the girl, he also told me how you helped her. That was good thinking Sasuke-Chan, flaring your chakra to get a Shinobi's attention while you kept her from bleeding out. You probably saved her life."

Sasuke just nodded, almost not hearing the praise altogether, then rapidly asked with big pleading eyes, "Hokage-Sama is she going to be alright? Can you please tell me? The medics won't tell me anything."

Hiruzen smiled again, this time though there was a bit of sadness in it, as he realized that there was no point in lying. The boys family was massacred a mere week previously, so he merely said, "The medics believe she'll be fine, but they haven't even stabilized her yet so they aren't sure, she may take a turn for the worst."

Sasuke looked down, then asked in a quiet voice, "Did someone do that to her?" Hiruzen hesitated before nodding, causing Sasuke to pin him with a piercing gaze in the way only a child whose seen how horrible the world can be is able, then asked the question that was plaguing Hiruzen and the many medics minds, "Why? Why would someone do such a thing?"

For a brief moment Hiruzen wondered if Sasuke was actually asking about the massacre, then dismissed the thought as the concern and sadness for someone else told him other wise. Then he sighed heavily, before saying, "To be perfectly honest? I've been alive for 62 years, been Hokage for a collective total of 19 years, and lived through three Shinobi World Wars, and I still don't understand how humans can be cruel, especially when it's towards children."

Sasuke just looked towards his feet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jamie opened her eyes only to immediately have them assaulted by a bright light, causing her to clutch them tightly shut. Being far more careful this time in order to give them your to adjust, she eventually mannered to open them to find herself in what appeared to be a hospital, though it was a bit different than what she was used too, though she couldn't place the exact difference. There was what she assumed was a nurse doing something next to her bed, though the woman had her back to her.

Upon turning around the woman gasped at seeing hee awake, then began to ask her questions in a foreign language. Jamie immediately began to panic at not being able to understand, and being somewhere foreign. She felt some inside her respond to her panic, though she was unsure what it was. As soon as her wildly flickering eyes made contact with the nurses she felt that energy inside her surge forward, and suddenly knowledge began to fill her head. The elemental nations, Konoha, Japanese both reading and writing, chakra and how to use it, and _so_... ** _so_** much more.

Jamie didn't know it, but her magic -which like all magic was semi-sentient- had cast a legilimency spell and begun reading the Medic Nins mind. Though her magic was also filtering what went to Jamie, so that it was pure knowledge without the woman's memories, to prevent the girl from having an identity crisis from having the memories of an entire life not her own.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hiruzen walked in to check up on the girl who'd been out for three days, and immediately saw that something was wrong. The medic nin that was doing a routine check up, was standing completely still, eyes glazed over, looking directly into the now awake girls eyes. Said girl had a look of panic on her face, but it was ever so slowly draining from her face, being replaced with a far away look, like she was on an entirely different plane of existence.

Hiruzen paused for a moment, then broke the connection between their eyes, as whatever was going on was obviously centered around that connection. Immediately the medic nin crumpled to the ground in a heap, like a puppet with its strings cut, and began blinking dazed eyes slowly, looking around like she was trying to remember where she was, and what she'd been doing.

Upon finally regaining enough of her senses to notice him, she scrambled to her feet already greeting him. Hiruzen merely waved her off, telling her to continue on her rounds if she was done here.

Turning back to the girl he sat in the chair beside her bed and asked, "If you could be so kind as to tell me what that was about? And how you got so close to Konoha without anyone noticing?"

Jamie shifted nervously, the knowledge she got from the medic nin told her that this man was the Hokage, and everything that title ment. So she spoke hesitantly, and choose her words with great care, "I don't know Hokage-Sama. I'm not entirely sure how or why, but weird things happen when I'm extremely panicked, or angry. I was panicking because the medic nin started talking to me in language I was unfamiliar with. Next thing I knew, everything she knew about language, and the elemental nations was entering my mind."

Hiruzen hummed. He could tell the girl wasn't lying, which ment she was from outside of the barrier. It almost sounded like she had some sort of Kekkei Genkai, but he wasn't sure. Though on the other hand it was possible she was a magical, that seemed more likely in his mind since Kekkei Genkai were practically unheard of outside of the barrier.

Still she hadn't answered his second question, so he asked, "And how did you get close to Konoha?" The girl abruptly seemed nervous, he wish he didn't recognize that particular brand or nervousness, but sadly he'd seen enough abuse victims to recognize when one was scared about saying something about the abuse. So he sighed and said, "If it has to do with your abuse, I obviously already know about it."

She flinched, and looked down at her hands, then whispered so quietly Hiruzen could barely make it out, "I thought he was gonna kill me. He didn't stop when he normally did, he just kept hurting me, yelling at me, calling me a freak, and he had this crazed look in his eyes. I was certain I was gonna die. Then I felt that energy surge up, and a suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed through a tiny tube, it was completely dark and I felt like I couldn't breath. A couple of seconds later I was in a forest, then I passed out. I woke up here, so if you found me near Konoha, that's how I got there."

Hiruzen sighed, then in an attempt to distract her asked, "How old are you anyway, the fact that you were obviously starved made it difficult for the medic nins to tell."

She lifted her head, a surprised look at the change of subject, but said, "I'm six years old. Or at least I will be on the 31st."

Hiruzen smiled gently, then asked "Would you like to meet the boy who found and saved you? He's your age. He's outside now, he's been lingering outside your hospital room everyday since you were brought in. He's been worried about you, and had been asking me if your awake every time I've come to check on you."

She hesitated briefly then nodded. So he smiled again and went to the door. Opening it he cut Sasuke off as the boy had already opened his mouth, so he said, "Yes Sasuke, she's fine. She's actually awake now and has agreed to meet you if you'd like."

He barely managed to finish his last sentence before he was having to step aside for Sasuke, who was rushing in. Sasuke ran to her bed, hesitating a moment before saying, "Hi, my name's Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name? Are you really feeling better? Cause when I found you, you were really hurt."

She smiled nervously, then replied, "Hi. I'm Jamie. I'm feeling better than I have in a long time."

Sasuke smiled in relief at her.


	2. I'll Protect You

At KyoudaiDoushi: That isn't Jamie. Sorry for the confusion. It's actually Naruto from my story'Jurassic Kunoichi' I had it as my profile pic till just recently, so you probably saw Mr story before I changed my pic to Celsius from Tales of Symphonia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jamie had been staying at the orphanage since she was released from the hospital a week prior. Currently she was trying to rush back there. She'd been out wondering around Konoha having wanted to see it with her own eyes instead of threw what she'd gleaned from the medic nin, when she realized she'd lost track of time and was supposed to be back at the orphanage in five minutes. The problem was she'd been clear on the other side of town, now it was almost an hour later, and she was only half way there, which wasn't surprising considering how big Konoha was, and the fact she was just a child. However now it was already dark and she still had quite a distance to travel to reach the orphanage.

As she passed by an alley someone abruptly yanked her in, most people would scream on instinct, but her uncle had beat such instincts out of her. So she just quietly gasped, and jerked her head to look at who grabbed her. The man who grabbed her looked like a typical lowlife, greasy hair, yellow teeth, and ugly as hell. He was looking at her with a disgusting grin, then commented to someone, "Look at this one. She's kinda pretty, I'm sure someone would pay good money to buy her."

Horror set in when she realized why these men had grabbed her. One of the disgusting man's companions began eyeing her critically, then replied, "Perhaps not as much as you'd think, look she's got scars and you can see her ribs. Then again, some of our clients like that stuff, besides with those emerald green eyes, raven black hair, and porcelain toned skin someone might buy her despite her flaws. It doesn't matter though, all we had to do to get her was for you to reach out and grab, she isn't even struggling or yelling. With no expenses to obtain her anything we make will be pure easy profit. Take her to the caravan, and store her with the others. Make sure no one sees you though, understand? We can't afford to have Shinobi onto us."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke was walking home. He'd been at the training grounds all day trying to get stronger. He'd noticed Jamie up ahead and was about to call out to her when a pair of arms shot out from the alley she was passing and yanked her in. Rushing up to the alley as quietly as he could he heard most of the conversation, and his blood boiled in fury. Waiting till he heard the footsteps beginning to move away, he focused and took a deep breath. Those men may be older, but they obviously weren't Shinobi. Even an academy student like Sasuke could take down a civilian adult if they played their cards right. Though an academy student attacking a criminal was a bit foolish, he was already fond of Jamie and wouldn't let them take her.

He did sigh in frustration though, this part of town was very seedy, so it wasn't really patrolled much. Meaning no Shinobi were coming to help this time.

So sneaking up behind the man bringing up the back he quickly kicked the back on his knee and knocked him out when he fell to his knees. The other two whirled around, one was holding Jamie, the other sighed on relief upon seeing Sasuke then said, "Oh good. It's just some kid, I though it was Shinobi for a moment."

Sasuke huffed in anger, didn't this man have enough brain cells to realize Sasuke had already taken out one of his friends? Ignoring the stupid man, he demanded of the hopefully smarter man, "Let her go! You can't have her!"

The man holding Jamie snorted and said, "Ya right kid. Why would I listen to you? You only got Hibiki because you got the drop on him. Your nothing but a kid. I've got the girl, you get rid of him. Oh and don't bother trying to not leave to many marks, he'll be too much trouble to keep locked up, so we aren't taking him to sell."

Sasuke sighed looks like it had to be the hard way, if Jamie could get away from the man holding her it'd be a bit easier, since he wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt. However she wasn't even trying to get away, she wasn't struggling in the slightest.

Attempting to get her to do more than just be limp as a doll under the man's arm he called to her, "Jamie! What are you doing? Get away from him, fight back!" Seeing her shake her head, eyes full of tears, and terror on her face he continued, "Jamie I know your scared, but they'll sell you to people who will hurt you like you told me your uncle did, or worse. If you don't want that to happen than _do_ something! If you never do anything, never fight back, then people will just hurt you over and over again!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jamie lowered her head, looking down. She knew what Sasuke was telling her was true, but she was scared. She couldn't do **anything**. She wasn't strong like Sasuke. Abruptly she heard Sasuke shout, and upon looking up found the thug had managed to grab him by his throat. He was choking Sasuke! She wanted to help, but Sasuke was the strong one of the two, she couldn't possibly-. As she lowered her gaze, she spotted a hunting knife on the belt on the man holding her, a mere two inches from her hand. Fight back? Could she? Looking back up she saw Sasuke losing consciousness, and the man holding him insulting him so loudly he was almost yelling, and decided. She maybe weak, but she'd try to be strong for Sasuke. He'd saved her once already, now here he was trying to save her again. She'd do her best to fight.

With that decision made, she carefully and slowly reached for the knife, managing to pull it without her captor noticing. Steeling her nerves she carefully flipped the blade into a reverse grip and plunged it upwards at an angle. If the information she got from the medic nins mind was right, the blade should go right into his heart. The man dropped her and stumbled backwards, forcing her to lose her grip on the knife, then his hand reached for the blade buried in his chest. When the man feel over completely she moved forward and grabbed the knife again, before turning back to the man holding Sasuke. With the volume he was insulting Sasuke at, he hadn't heard anything, so she quickly drew up the information she got from the medic of how to reach his heart from her position behind him while he was distracted. She didn't have much time, _**Sasuke**_ didn't have much time. So after double checking the information, she rushed forward plunging the blade straight through his heart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A while later, one of the rare patrols of the area found them. They tried to ask her what happened, but she refused to speak, and grew violent if they tried to separate her from Sasuke. So when the Uchiha was taken to the hospital she went with, sitting by his bed as soon as the medics finished with him. Jamie just sat there waiting, she wouldn't leave Sasuke's side till she knew he was ok. She couldn't, not when he'd done so much for her, more than anyone else ever had.

So she waited, when he finally woke up. She breathed a sigh of relief, he looked to her and asked quietly, "I'm alive? I though for sure I was gonna die. Did you fight back? Or did Shinobi find us?" Hew muttered for a bit then absently scolded himself, "I can't believe I didn't watch my footing. I wouldn't have been in that situation if I hadn't made such a stupid mistake."

His speech dissolved into muttering again so she interrupted by saying, "I fought. Though I still can't believe I did. It's even more difficult to believe I _won_. Even if it was only because neither of them realized what I was doing till it was too late."

Sasuke had looked up when she spoke. When he realized she was trembling he examined her more closely, and quickly realized there was a new look in her eyes. A look similar to the one he saw in the mirror everyday, the look of someone who'd seen death. His face softened and he quietly asked, "You killed them, didn't you?" When she hesitantly nodded and tears began appearing in her eyes, he carefully grabbed her hand and said, "Hey now, don't cry. Your safe now, we both are." Seeing she was still upset he sighed and changed tactics, "Ok yes their dead. Yes you killed them, but they were despicable men who wanted to hurt you. So think of it as permanently protecting yourself from them, eliminating a threat to your well-being."

Jamie was listening to Sasuke, but she didn't take it the way he ment it. Instead she was thinking 'They did want to hurt me that was true, but they'd hurt Sasuke... Eliminating a threat. That's right they were a threat, they tried to kill Sasuke, the person who saved me, and he'd not only saved me but he tried to save me a second time as well. I won't let anyone hurt Sasuke. It's a promise, I'll eliminate any threat to Sasuke. I guess that means I gotta learn how to be a Shinobi first though. Maybe Hokage-Sama will let me join the academy. If nothing else I have the medic nins knowledge.'

Sasuke had no idea of the impact his words had on her, other than the fact she stopped crying and looked determined.

After the medics finally released Sasuke, they were walking to their homes. As they reached the intersection were they'd have to separate Jamie stopped, Sasuke turned towards her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jamie shook her head and grabbed Sasuke's sleeve, then hesitantly said, "I-I don't want to separate."

He tilted his head, then blanched and taking a step back asked, "You-You haven't become another fan girl have you?!" When she looked mad and ready to smack him, he relaxed, then quickly did his best to calm her, "I didn't mean to insult you! It's just I have these annoying fan girls, and it's been cool knowing a girl who isn't one of them. Though if your not a fan girl I don't know what you ment."

Jamie didn't really know how to put it so she only said a few words, "Safe. You're safe."

Sasuke's expression softened again, then he quietly said, "Ya. I'm safe. Come on, you can stay with me at my house."

Jamie could tell he misunderstood. That he though she ment she felt safe with him, technically that was true, but she'd ment that she wanted to keep _him_ safe. To protect him. She didn't bother to correct him though, instead she just happily followed him to his house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jamie wasn't just staying with Sasuke anymore. She lived with him now. The Hokage had visited the day after the incident with the kidnappers, to get the story from Sasuke since she wouldn't talk to the Shinobi the night before. He was rather shocked to find her there, but now that she knew Sasuke was safe she readily answered the Hokage's questions. To her surprise Sasuke asked if she could live with him, he asked the Hokage since he was temporarily her guardian. Apparently he'd been contemplating it the night before, after thinking for a bit the Hokage agreed, so she asked the question she'd been wanting to talk to him about. Joining the Shinobi academy. Sasuke and the Hokage were obviously shocked at her question, and it took a bit of convincing, but eventually the Hokage agreed to that as well, and he told her that with the paperwork that needed to be done and go through the proper channels, it'd be about two weeks till she could start.

Now, a week later, she was training in the Uchiha compounds private training grounds. Sasuke didn't mind her using them, the only reason he didn't was because the only memories he had of them were of Itachi and trying to get his father's approval, so he didn't much like the area. Since the medic she'd gotten information from when she first woke up was a Shinobi, she'd gotten information on Shinobi Jutsu, a couple of fighting styles, basic weapon use, and training regiments as well as some other stuff, though most of it was medic nin stuff. Though medic Jutsu were useful she didn't want to become a medic, so she mostly focussed on pulling the information for the other Shinobi related things up, and trained with that. She was confident she'd be able to hold her own against any of the academy students now.

However her training was far from done, she would become strong enough to protect Sasuke, to eliminate any threat to him. She wouldn't let anyone would stop her.


	3. To be Useful

AN: Before anyone starts going off about herlegilimency being overpowered, even if she pulls say a Jutsu from someone's mind she can't just do it immediately. Knowing _how_ to do something and actually doing it are to entirely different things. She'd still need to practice the Jutsu, and if she didn't have the chakra control for it she'd have to learn that before age could even begin practicing the Jutsu.

At Marie: Ya, but you also have to take into account that the dursleys are abusive in this story. And abuse can force kids to mature much faster than how they normally would. So it isn't just that she's smart.

At RandomAsRainbows: Sorry about that. I'm writing all my fics on my phone right now, so there are probably some other mistakes like that throughout my writing. I apologize. *Sheepish smile*

At Eel San: Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not a good writer. If you feel the need to be rude and blatantly imply I'm not a good writer, which I already know, then please just go somewhere else instead of being rude.

Jamie was sitting next to Sasuke waiting for her name to be called. It was finally the day of team assignments. There'd been a bit of a ruckus when Naruto came in, but Iruka had resolved that when he walked in a moment later. Finally Iruka called, "Team 7 will be Potter Jamie, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, under Jonin instructor Hatake Kakashi."

Jamie tuned the rest out, her eyes narrowing in thought. Naruto was their weak link, something that would need to be remedied. She knew from watching him train on occasion that it wasn't lack of conviction that made him weak, nor was it laziness. She'd seen how the teachers neglected him, and if they did teach him they always purposely sabotaged him. No, she knew Naruto would be quite strong with _proper_ training. **He** wasn't the glaring problem. Hatake was.

Ever since that day where she accessed the medic nins mind she'd been practicing in an attempt to replicate the trick, along with experimenting with the energy that had accompanied the mind reading. She'd managed to figure out how to do the mind reading thing a while ago, and had done _careful_ experimentation on both civilians and Shinobi to see if they were ever aware of it, along with attempting to get rid of the obvious side affects on her target. Now it was completely unnoticeable to both civilians and Shinobi, they never noticed the intrusion not did they notice someone else under her reading.

Sasuke had eventually found out about her trick, but he was to appreciative of it to tell anyone, not that he was a rat anyway. Even if he was though, the fact that she gained the knowledge of many training regiments, Jutsus, and all sorts of other stuff to make him stronger, would've kept him from telling.

Some of the things she'd learned while practicing pertained to Kakashi. Mainly he was always late, lazy, and uncaring. He probably wouldn't give them any training worth mentioning, not to mention he was completely stuck in the past due to the deaths of his teammates.

For a while she just sat there contemplating how to go about handling Hatake, and to a much smaller extent Naruto. Eventually she was pulled from her thoughts by Hatake himself entering the room. Once he told them to meet him on the roof and left she nodded, first things first she'd confirm her suspicions about how Hatake would treat them.

So with that decision made, the second Hatake met her eyes during their introductions she carefully slipped into his mind while absently saying, "My name is Jamie. I like training, hanging out with Sasuke, and practicing some... tricks of mine." Deciding to needle Hatake a bit she continued by saying, "I dislike laziness, tardiness, _anything_ perverted, people who dwell on the past, and shallow people." Hatake twitched, "My hobbies are training, hanging out with Sasuke, and practicing the aforementioned tricks. My goal... My goal is to become strong enough to protect, and to be useful." out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke roll his eyes, then give her a look. He'd long since figured out what she **_actually_** ment that night he'd given get the will to fight, but had become used to her desire to protect him by now. The look was because he knew she ment be useful to him, and he continually reassured her that she was already far more than useful. Sasuke considered the word 'useful' an understatement when applied to Jamie.

Since she was still looking through Hatake's mind she knew he thought she ment protect and be useful to Konoha. To be honest she didn't give a fuck about Konoha, she cared about Sasuke, nothing more, nothing less. Though she'd already confirmed her suspicions about Hatake she'd found some rather shocking information about Naruto's father when Kakashi glanced at the boy, and the knowledge had drifted through his mind just before she was about to pull back. She figured that if he knew something like _**that**_ he might have other useful information, and if she was going to linger she might as well grab his Shinobi knowledge now. She was going to wait till tomorrow, so her mind could process and sort the knowledge, and she therefore wouldn't get a massive migraine from an overload of information.

Oh well, Sasuke had long since gotten used to needing to be quite because she'd taken a bit too much from a Shinobi's mind. Besides even if this 'Jonin test' only required they worked together as a team he might find some bullshit excuse to not teach them, so tomorrow could be the last day she could guarantee having access to his mind, and Hatake was to much of a goldmine to risk leaving valuable knowledge behind.

Once Hatake had left after giving them the orders to meet him the next day, and the stupid suggestion to not eat, she turned to Naruto, and stopped him from leaving. She'd never bothered to look through any of her classmates minds before, but she needed to know if Naruto was trustworthy. A quick scan of his mind painted a painful picture. Abuse both verbal and physical, murder attempts, destruction of his home which was the closest thing he had to a sanctuary, and so many other things all at the hands of Konoha's citizens. Both civilian and Shinobi. He was incredibly strong willed, the citizens of Konoha had practically tortured him, both physically and psychologically. But he could be trusted, if she made him promise and convinced him to see things her way.

So being more honest than she had in a long time to anyone but Sasuke, she said, "Naruto there are things you should know, but I'd be risking a lot to tell you. So I need you to promise not to tell anyone anything I reveal, you always say you don't go back on your word. Though if you do promise we need to head to Sasuke's, we can't afford to be overheard."

Naruto stared at her for a moment then said, "I promise I won't tell anyone anything you tell me for the rest of today unless you say it's ok too. So let's go."

Upon arriving at Sasuke's she first applied what medical Jutsu she knew to her head, to help with her raging headache. She'd long since learned that when the headache was induced by information overload, nothing really helped much, but it would at least curb her headache a bit, and would _almost_ rid her of her sensitivity to sound and light. She still felt like the legendary Tsunade had punched her in the head as hard as she could. Then she sat next to Sasuke on the couch and began her explanation, "First of all for any of this to make sense you need to know what one of those tricks I talked about earlier is."

Before she could get further a wide eyed Sasuke cut her off, exclaiming, "Jamie! Are you sure we can trust him, despite being classmates for six years we don't really know him, and besides he has a tendency to blab his mouth off!"

Naruto made an offended sound, but before he could actually say anything Jamie assured Sasuke, "Yes. Despite what you may think he actually _can_ keep a secret Sasuke."

Sasuke still didn't look to sure, but for now Jamie ignored him, turning back to Naruto she continued, "Anyway, one of those tricks I spoke of is an ability to read minds, kinda like a Yamanaka except I can still control my body while I'm doing it. I used this ability on Hatake to confirm a suspicion I had about him. So first off, do you know what really happened during the Kyuubi attack?"

Jamie knew for a fact that he did, but she didn't want him to know she'd skimmed through his mind. Besides she only knew he was aware because the previous nights events with Mizuki were still fresh on his mind. Naruto flinched almost subtly, but hesitantly nodded. Sasuke looked between them and said, "You said 'really happened', did they lie to us at the academy? If they did then **_I_** don't know what happened with the Kyuubi." He'd added the last sentence with slight anger, clearly irritated by being in the dark about something.

Jamie nodded and explained, "Right, I almost forgot that you wouldn't know. When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha it _**was**_ defeated by the Yondaime, but he didn't kill it. Apparently you can't actually kill a Biju. Instead, being a seal master, he sealed it away into a newborn. Making the Kyuubi that newborns prisoner. Naruto was the one who the Kyuubi was sealed inside, what you probably don't know Naruto, is that the Yondaime was your father."

Both boys gaped at that. After a few moments Naruto looked down and said, "Why me? Why'd I have to be Kyuubi's container?" Lifting his face Naruto angrily demanded with tears in his eyes, "Why are you even telling new this?! I thought you were different than the others since you were nice enough to help me train on so many occasions, but your just like them! All you want to do is torment me!"

Before he could leave she pushed him back down and said, "No, I don't. I just thought you had a right to know. And besides I thought you also had a right to know that Hatake would _never_ see **_you_**. He'll only ever see your father, who was his sensei, and the man who raised him after his father's death. Not only that, but he'll always neglect not only your, but the training of all three of us. Both because he's to busy focusing on his long dead teammates, and because as far as he's concerned your his Sensei's ghost, just like Sasuke's a ghost of both his part self and Uchiha Obito, his teammate. As far as he's concerned I'm just not worth paying attention too. If we pass tomorrow's test, which will be painfully easy since we literally just need to work together as a team and retrieve two bells from him, we'll get so little training it's pathetic."

Naruto had eyed her for a moment obviously trying to see if she really didn't just want to torment him, then seemed to become satisfied she didn't. After that though he grew angry as she spoke about how Hatake saw them, and his soon to be negligence. Seeing his and Sasuke's fury she quickly added, "Calm yourselves. Being angry won't help our situation or change it in the slightest. Anger has no place in this discussion, not when we need to figure out what to do about Hatake."

They both forced themselves to calm down, Naruto obviously having a harder time, but eventually managing. Once he'd calmed himself down, Naruto said, "But we can't actually do anything, right? Once a Genin team is assigned to a Jonin Sensei their stuck with them aren't they?"

Jamie sighed but nodded and responded with, "Yes we're stuck with him. Even if we could request a different sensei we couldn't get one, because the reason we were assigned to Hatake is that the council wants him to teach Sasuke how to use his Sharingan once he awakens it, and it's apparently tradition to put the 'Rookie of the Year', the 'Top Kunoichi', and the 'Dead Last' together on a team. I was more talking about the fact we'll have to train ourselves, I got everything Hatake knows as a Shinobi in my head now, so I know what we need to do. Me and Sasuke have been training together since we were six, so to be brutally honest Naruto, you're defiantly the weakest on the team, even if it isn't your fault. So you need to get up to standard before you can really advance, but don't worry I'll help you. However this does bring something else up, if we keep a facade of being unaware of how little Hatake cares, he'll waste a huge chunk of our time by putting us through useless fake training, and take even more of our time with useless missions."

Naruto tilted his head, then said, "Well then let's not pretend. After we pass tomorrow let's just be strait with him, and ask him to let us just train ourselves. If he really doesn't want a team as much as you say, then I doubt he'll be against the idea. We can just tell him when we're ready to take missions, or participate in the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke nodded in agreement before adding his opinion, "Though a simple solution, I think it's for the best. Though from my understanding, Genin have to do at least 20 D-Rank _chore_ missions before they can take better missions, and an additional five C-Ranked missions before they can enter the exams."

Naruto scratched his head then said, "So then after we pass let's just breeze through those as quickly as we can, then we can stop taking missions till we're ready."

Jamie hummed then rejoined the conversion adding, "Again simple, but probably the best solution."

A few moments of silence passed as they contemplated their situation. Then Sasuke seemed to realize something, as he turned to Jamie and said, "Wait a minute, how the hell could Hatake possibly train me in how to use my Sharingan? He isn't an Uchiha."

Jamie sighed and explained, "Apparently Obito died on one of their missions not long after they became a team. However before he died he asked his female teammate, who'd begun studying medical Jutsu, to transplant his one good Sharingan into Hatake, who'd lost his own eye a few minutes prior. That's what's under his Hitai-Ate, the Sharingan Obito gave him."

Sasuke started at her for a moment then slowly said, "I see."

It was clear to Jamie that Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about this new information. Then she remembered that she'd almost forgot to tell them something, so she spoke up again, "Oh right. Don't listen to Hatake about not eating breakfast. He may have told us to meet him at 5:30, and to not eat, but that's apparently part of the test. We don't eat breakfast, go to the training grounds, only for him to not show up till eight. At which point we'll be hungry, and he'll tell us some bullshit about only two of us being able to pass. That those two are the ones who get the bells, and that we only have till noon. Whoever has the bells will get lunch, and the one who doesn't gets tied to a post, and for will be forced to watch them eat. As long as we ignore him by eating breakfast, and working together to get the bells we should be fine. Though since he won't show for the hours after the meeting time we should probably bring ration bars with us."

Getting nods of agreement from her teammates she continued, "Well than, we should plan on how to get the bells. Though we can't stay up to late, we need to be fresh for our test tomorrow. Even if it should be relatively easy, we shouldn't take chances."


	4. Worry, Anger, Excitement

AN: Sorry updating took so long life's been hectic lately, and then I had problems finding the motivation to write. Also though the internet isn't really an accurate place to get information, I looked up both how much each mission rank pays as well as the exchange rate of Ryo-US Dollar (since I'm American and that's what I'm familiar with). I might've done my math wrong but I'm pretty sure each ranks pay in US dollars is as follows: D-Ranks $500-$5,000 C-Ranks $3,000-$10,000 B-Ranks $8,000-$20,000 A-Ranks $15,000-$100,000 S-Ranks $100,000 _minimum_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been two months since Naruto, Sasuke, and Jamie had graduated the academy. They'd passed Hatake's test and surprisingly he'd been honest about them passing. Though Jamie had a suspicion it was only because they told him they knew he didn't want a team, and that they wanted to train themselves rather than get his half assed training, **before** he left to report to the Hokage. After all, the Hokage and the council's can't pester him to accept a team if he already had one. They hadn't done anything amazing or flashy to pass his test. They'd simply had Naruto set some of his rather infamous traps then led Hatake into them. Apparently even a Jonin could become incredibly distracted by Naruto's traps, considering Hatake didn't even notice them take his bells. He'd been incredibly smug when the time limit he set ran out, or rather he was until the boys showed him his bells, and Jamie pulled out his perverted book. After that they completed the required 20 D-Ranks in a measly two days. Normally it would have taken longer, especially since the Hokage initially asked them to hold off on taking anymore after their 8th mission, but he'd let them keep taking them after they explained that they simply wanted to get the amount of D-Ranks required before a team could accept a C-Rank done, and then simply focus almost entirely on training. Not entirely but almost. They _would_ focus completely on training, but Naruto had bills to pay and didn't have a clan bank account that paid those bills for him like Sasuke did. So they had to take missions.

Now though, they were ready to take their first C-Rank. Since Hatake had to be the one to request the mission he'd told them he would test them first, to see if they were really ready. He had just finished testing them, and he'd agreed to taking a C-Rank tomorrow. Jamie watched Naruto walk off, then shared a worried glance with Sasuke. He was rapidly making his was into both her and Sasuke's hearts. However Kakashi had said something that had reminded Naruto about his father. Naruto had been a mess of emotions when it came to Namikaze Minato ever since she told Naruto that he was both his father and the man who'd sealed the Kyuubi into him, but he would only talk a bit to her and Sasuke about it.

Glancing at Sasuke, who just gave her an unsure shrug, Jamie sighed. Naruto knew they were there for him if he wanted to talk. She knew he'd figure it out eventually, till then unless he wanted to talk there wasn't really anything either her or Sasuke could do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was still angry. He'd spoken to Jamie a bit more about his parents, specifically his... father. He was still confused about how to feel about him. On one hand he was furious, hurt, and felt extremely betrayed. Namikaze Minato was his father, and while Naruto admittedly knew very little about family he was fairly certain that as his father, Minato was supposed to do everything in his power to ensure he was safe and happy, and Namikaze had to have known that sealing the Kyuubi into him would negatively effect his chances at being either. On the other hand though it'd taken him a few days to calm down and think about it rationally -and yes despite what _some_ people though he was capable of rational thought, even if that rationality was slightly... off- he had realized the gravity of the situation his father had been put in as Hokage. The academy sugar coat a lot of things, even though it was a dangerous practice as it sent a lot of new Genin out ill prepared for the real dangers of their new world. One thing they had _**never**_ sugar coated was the Kyuubi's attack, it was the most recent tragedy to happen to Konoha, and between more than half their Shinobi force dying to the Fox, amongst them the Yondaime Hokage, and their civilian population being reduced by 30-35% despite the efforts of Konoha's Shinobi, was one of the most devastating attacks Konoha had been subjected to. He really couldn't even begin to imagine what his father, the Hokage and thus in charge of the safety of the village, went through that night. There'd undoubtedly been few options and less time and manpower than necessary to complete over three quarters of those already limited options. He wondered if his father had felt helpless, powerless, hopelessly outclassed, or terrified, even if only for a moment. He kinda... wished he had. The village had made him into some untouchable saint, and the thought of his father feeling such emotions made him seem more real, more human, anything but prefect, and that made Naruto a bit happy.

He was also angry at the Sandaime. Jamie had told him that the Sandaime had hidden the knowledge for Naruto's safety, and he could respect that. She'd also told him the Sandaime hasn't informed him because he was scared Naruto might blurt it out. Naruto's feeling on that were... a bit more complicated. Yes, he understood why the Hokage hadn't told him when he was younger, being a child he probably wouldn't have understood why it was important he keep it a secret. The Hokage probably hadn't told him as he got older due to the fact nobody -except Jamie and Sasuke now- believed him capable of keeping a secret, but he'd thought the Hokage knew him well enough to know he could keep his mouth shut when it was necessary. It hurt that the Hokage didn't believe he could be trusted to keep the secret as it was, a secret. He was also angry at the Hokage. There had been more than one occasion that he'd admitted to the Hokage that sometimes he believed the villagers when they said he was unwanted and unloved. Sometimes after he'd told the Hokage that he'd asked about his parents, asked if they'd loved and wanted him, or if they hated him as much as the villagers did. The Sandaime had always told him that he couldn't tell Naruto about his parents till he was older. Naruto could understand that, what made him mad was the fact that the Sandaime wouldn't even answer the question of wether or not he was wanted and loved. He didn't need to know his parents identities for the Sandaime to answer that question. The night Jamie had told him of his parentage he'd asked her that important question. Jamie had seemed startled at first, but then her face had softened and she'd gently informed him that, yes he had been wanted and loved. That his parents had practically been unable to talk about anything _but_ Naruto, they were was so excited. It had eased the fears that had been plaguing him for years, but it had also made him angrier at the Sandaime. Even if you removed the part where she informed him of his parents, it still wasn't that difficult to answer his question.

The Sandaime usually tried to make sure there was enough time in his schedule to eat lunch at least once a week with him, and it seemed he'd decided to get to the bottom of why Naruto had been avoiding him. That's what Naruto assumed the Hokage was knocking on his door for. However Naruto was angry at him. He hadn't said a single word to the Hokage since the night Jamie told him everything she knew, not even when they were picking up their required 20 D-Ranks, but he broke that silence now by yanking the door open and snapping, "What do you want?"

The Sandaime blinked rapidly, unused to Naruto acting hostile towards him, then tilted his head and responded in a careful tone, "To check up on you. You haven't been showing up to our weekly lunches, which is when I usually make sure you're alright. Not to mention you refused to speak to me when your team was picking up D-Ranks."

Glaring at the Hokage Naruto angrily replied with a quick, "Well, as you can see I'm fine. So I'd appreciate it if you'd _go_ _**away**_ now."

With that he tried to close the door, but the Hokage quickly stopped him, then pushed the door open enough to slip inside the apartment. The Hokage was quick to speak again asking, "You obviously aren't ok Naruto. What's wrong, why are you so angry?"

Naruto remained silent for a few moments glaring even harder, before coming to the conclusion the Hokage wasn't leaving. Huffing in anger, Naruto moved over to the kitchen to make some of that tea with calming effects Sasuke gave him, before replying, "I don't wanna talk about it. You couldn't trust me to keep a secret, so why would I trust you with my emotions?"

The Sandaime looked both hurt and confused, but gently said, "What are you talking about Naruto? I've always trusted you. I've trusted you with far more than most people your age are trusted with."

Naruto scowled simply responding with, "Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

Even though he wasn't facing him Naruto had a good idea of the expression on the Hokage's face simply due to the sharp inhalation and suddenly tense silence. A moment later the Hokage sighed heavily before saying, "I never ment to hurt you by not telling you your heritage Naruto, besides I felt you were to young to know it was your own father that sealed the Kyuubi into you. More importantly how did you find out?"

Naruto had finally turned to him as the Hokage had been talking, but at the last part he snorted before responding, "No one else is going to find out the way I did, so there's nothing to worry about. Meaning it's none of your business."

The Sandaime began to protest, but Naruto's sharp glare quieted him down, not because he was scared or intimidated, but rather because he knew he was getting no more information out of Naruto. Naruto knew that Jamie wouldn't risk his safety and tell anyone. Well, actually she might if he betrayed Sasuke and her, but he had no intention of betraying the first people who'd actually truly cared for him and hadn't lied to him or withheld important information.

The Sandaime sighed again before saying, "I suppose you want your inheritance? Though I can't legally withhold any of your inheritance since you were legally an adult the moment Kakashi passed you, I would ask you to wait before claiming their bank accounts. The rest you can claim without anyone being the wiser, but claiming their bank accounts will draw a lot of attention."

Naruto huffed again looking away before snapping back, "That's fine. I mostly just want my parents Jutsu scrolls. Now unless you happen to have them on you and are going to give them to me right this second, please leave. I'm done talking to you right now."

The Sandaime sighed, but made his way to the door. He paused momentarily after grabbing the doorknob, and gently said, "I understand why your angry Naruto, but I really didn't mean to hurt you. If anything I withheld that information because I was trying to protect you."

Without waiting for a reply the Hokage left. Naruto just glared at the door after the Kage, and continued to stand there glaring till the water for his tea was done. Then he shook himself, forcing his mind to forget about his current anger. The two months since he'd been placed on a team with Sasuke and Jamie had been the best of his life so far, what with having people who listened to his problems, helped him with his training, didn't belittle him when he was ignorant on something, and not only didn't mind his company but even enjoyed having him around. Ya the past two months with his team had been some of the most amazing in his life, and they were finally going on their first C-Rank tomorrow. He shouldn't be letting anger eclipse his newfound happiness and the excitement of tomorrow's mission.

With the reminder of better things Naruto forcibly shook off the rest of his anger, and started grinning widely in excitement.


	5. Update

So I felt I should give everyone an update on my stories and explain the a decision I've made concerning all four of my currently in progress stories, and another decision I've yet to make. I've made these decisions because life hasn't been remotely good lately, it's been one thing after another and to be honest, while this isn't the first time it occurred to me to at least post updates for my stories so you guys weren't wondering why I hadn't posted anything in a while, it was the first time I've actually had both the time and motivation to do so. I could explain exactly what's been happening in my life that has caused this lack of updates, but I doubt any of you want to read what would probably be at least two pages worth of crap. I especially doubt you want your moods dragged down, especially with Halloween in a few days and the other holidays soon after. So due to how hectic everything's been as of late _all_ four of my stories are currently **on** **hiatus** , and depending on wether or not I can refind the inspiration for these stories, some of them might be abandoned. I'm almost certain I'm not abandoning all of them, but I might be wrong. I just don't know yet, and I'm sincerely sorry to all of you on all four of my stories that the first update you guys get in a while is this announcement. However the most recent thing to that's kept me from updating was that I was incredibly sick. However I'm almost completely over this nasty cold/flu/whatever it is so it won't be long -given that nothing else happens to delay it further- till I begin reviewing what I wrote for those stories and _**hopefully**_ updating with a new chapter soon after for each. I hope I don't have to disappoint any of you simply because I can no longer find inspiration for the story you read, but realistically it's defiantly a possibility. Once again I'm incredibly sorry, and hopefully I'll have both the inspiration and motivation to write new chapters for you guys soon. Until then I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween.


End file.
